Forget Me Forever
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: AU: Kurosaki Ichigo has confessed his feeling to the stoic, but the other man rejected him, and letting the heartbroken berry falls into despair. Can the Kuchiki admits his true feeling, or will Ichigo forgets him forever? Changed title from Forgotten Memories Bya/Ichi with a slight of Tsuki/Ichi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I've got this idea for a while now and I know I should continue the other one. But I really want to write this fanfic so badly X3 I'm not very good in love triangle so I hope I did it right. And it's also possibly that this story is a lemon**

**I don't own Bleach. I'm just a Byaichi hardcore fan who wanted Byaichi to be canon instead of Ichiruki even tho I like Ichiruki**

**Warnings: Typos, OOC-ness, heart-broken!Ichi, Byakuya is not good in Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He has always had _this_ feeling for a very long time now. He didn't think he could keep it anymore. Those steel, grey eyes.. porcelain doll-like figured.. a voice that could gives him shivered down all over the spine. He admired him. Respected him. His power. His dignity. His everything.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Yes. He has always had a deep feeling for the Kuchiki for a long time now. For the first time he saw him in the World of Living before the stoic and his lieutenant taking Rukia away. At first, he didn't knew that he actually a gay until he met that attractive man. But he didn't mind at all, even his old goat face doesn't mind too. He told him that:_ As long as you'll be able to find a love, I'm happy for that_.

Ichigo was about to confess him before he lose his reiatsu actually. But it's because the stoic was always busy because of his clan, captain meeting, and many other business he had. Which, the boy feeling down a little.

Now that he finally got his power back and he had finished buried Ginjo Kugo, he wanted to tell the Kuchiki already. He desperately wanting to tell his feeling to the stoic so much. He can't take it anymore! But he was feared. He feared of what would the Kuchiki would reply for him.

Would it be disgusted? Thinking as a joke? Hated? Or never ever see the Kuchiki again? He didn't knew what to do if Byakuya truly rejected. If he rejects for real, then...

"I thought you would be back in the World of Living already, Kurosaki Ichigo."

That monotone voice that the stoic used made the strawberry feeling a little weak and pathetic. Man, can't he acts a little stronger in front of the Kuchiki already!?

Slowly, Ichigo turned his head to the man he loved so much and there's a cold mask on the raven's elegant face. _That is so Kuchiki_. Even if the man in front of him tried to be a better brother to Rukia, a better captain to Renji, and a better person in Soul Society, he still used his cold mask to keep himself from being too emotional. According from Yoruichi, Byakuya was once to be a very hot-tempered boy and easily revealed his own emotion. How can the Kuchiki keep his emotion!?

"Byakuya..." Ichigo whispered, trying not to whimper. He didn't knew what to do first because honestly, he wants the Kuchiki to start a moved first.

The stoic blinked in puzzled and confusion. Is it just him, or is Ichigo looks so... terrible? Byakuya shook his head slightly of his nonsense. No, it's probably his imaginations only. What's Kurosaki's reason to become so much in pain and sad anyway? His family and friends turned back to normal. The Xcution event has finally over. What else?

"If you're looking for my sister, Kurosaki, she's having a meeting with Ukitake-taichou. And, if you're looking for Abarai, he's sending some reports to Soutaichou." Byakuya stated. He knew Ichigo's main reason every time the boy stayed in his manor. Really, is there anywhere he can stays?

"Actually..." Ichigo begin, starting to feel nervous of how would the boy going to confess his feeling to the raven. "I want to see.. you."

Byakuya could almost widen his steel, grey eyes of Ichigo's answer. Well, that's rare. Ichigo has never come and see the Kuchiki actually. He wonder what this is all about... "In that case, I'll ask the servant to serve a tea for you and-"

"I'll stay here just for a moment only," Ichigo quickly cut the Kuchiki's sentence. He didn't want to burden him a lot now.

That brat. How dare he interrupting the stoic while he was talking? That mongrel truly has no manner especially when it comes to the superior!

"...Very well then. And what do you want to talk about, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_Kurosaki Ichigo..._

The Shinigami Substitute hated how Byakuya called him 'Kurosaki Ichigo' or 'Kurosaki'. Why can't he just calls his first name? It isn't fair that the Kuchiki could called Renji his first name while the orangette isn't. Can't he just stop being such a standoffish already!? It annoyed the strawberry so much!

"Can't you stop calling me 'Kurosaki' or my full name already?" Ichigo sighed heavily. It hurts so much that the man he loved always kept calls him as if the orangette is nothing but a stranger to the Kuchiki. "I've been a shinigami for a quite while, and maybe you should try and calls my name already."

"No, I would prefer calling you in either full name or your last name only, Kurosaki"

Ichigo quiet and looked down on the floor, trying not to let the stoic sees his disappointed and sad face. He knew Byakuya won't calls his first name. Why can't he getting closer to his best friend's brother anyway? He has tried so many times to make the Kuchiki getting attention to him only, and acknowledge him too. In the end, it won't happen.

"Okay then..." Ichigo said weakly, there's a hurtful feeling in that tone.

The Kuchiki could sworn he could heard a very heart-ache the way how Kurosaki spoke to him. He wanted to ask him, but it be best not to know about it since it's none of his business and concern... "So you said that you want to talk to me for a while now. And what would you want to talk about?" The stoic said. He had to admit it, he didn't want to make a move first, but it seems that Ichigo wants the raven to start the conversation first.

"You see, I.." Ichigo stopped for a moment. This would his only last chance. His chance to be or not to be with the man he loved. If the stoic won't returned his feeling, that's fine. As long as he heard Ichigo's long confession, he satisfied for that. He didn't know how to start the confession first, but those words were kept out in his mind all of a sudden: "I.. love you."

"..."

There was a very awkward silent in the room. He knew the Kuchiki might think of it just a stupid joke. And so, he continued, "I have always love you since the first time I saw. And I.. I know we don't talk a lot. That's why I-"

Without thinking anything of Ichigo's stupid confession and love thing, Byakuya answered in such a cold tone that he once used to the boy when he was dared grabbing him, "You're disgusted me."

That word hurts the boy so much. His heart felt so.. so.. so damn hurt. It was as if Byakuya stabbing his fragile heart with his Senbonzakura over and over again until it's starting to bleed... slowly. Why? Why is it hurts so much? Why can't he accepted it if the Kuchiki won't returned his feeling?

Without a word to say anymore, the stoic stood up and went toward to the door and before he leave the boy, he spoke, "Leave Soul Society in instant. The next time, I don't want to see your face again. And don't you think I would let you see my sister or Abarai again." At that, the Kuchiki left the boy, staying in that room all alone.

He could feels _this_ feeling once again. Despair. He felt like his world started to rain again. It's heavily. Dark. And then, his world will sink into a deep and dark ocean once again. No one can able to stop the rain this time. Not even Rukia or Renji. He felt like he's almost dying little by little. It hurts so much that the man he loved truly rejected him. Rejected him and his only answered is...

_Disgusted..._

It's hurt him. He wants to cry loudly and he wants someone try and comfort him. Rukia wasn't in the Kuchiki Manor yet. According from Byakuya, she has a meeting with her captain. So no one would come and comfort him. He could felt his heart starting to shatter like a glass already.

He didn't knew how long have he been crying in the manor already. That doesn't matter though. Byakuya didn't loved him, and he also ordered the boy not to come to Soul Society anymore. And he even won't let his sister or his lieutenant go and see the orangette too. That doesn't matter anymore.. The man that he truly wants is gone. Gone forever and he won't be able to see him this time.

Once the boy has finally returned to the World of Living, he realized that it was raining now. He stood there and letting the rain fall into his face so that his tears could go away already. True, he hated rain, but that's the only way that could help him stopped crying like a pathetic brat.

Rain..

It reminds him of how Byakuya left him while Ichigo was almost dying. He didn't looked up and dared to look at the Kuchiki's face. He knew he had a strange feeling for that man. But his feeling for him nothing but unrequited only. His feeling can never return.

It hurts so much.

So damn much...

"It must be hurt to lose someone precious, right?"

Before Ichigo could turned around to meet whoever is talking to him, a sharp blade cut to his chest and he could felt deep inside of him hurts even more. Hurt than Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Who did this? Why would the attacker cut him? And... what is this feeling he felt now? Why.. his memory of the Kuchiki started to turn hazy?

'_Byakuya..._'

The next thing he knew, his vision started to become blur and fall into a pit of darkness. But when he could almost fell on the ground, someone was actually hold him trying not to let him fall.

Who could that be?

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, the story is also AU too. And the event is after Xcution arc. Tsukishima also survived from his death. Why do I choose Tsuki as the second pairing? Well, it's a very long reason and I might spoil you guys XP This is possibly lemon too. And of course, the fanfic would mainly be Byaichi.<strong>

**Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this story. I love writing heart-broken!Ichi and Dense!Bya actually. I just didn't get much idea until I meet Tsukishima~! I would love to read Tsukiichi fanfic, but there isn't a lot and another one is fem!ichi which is, i'm not into gender bender much. Once again, I've gotta say thank you once more. Reviewing always help me to write it so much ^_^ I know I made a little short in the first chap. But this would be longer than the previous one.**

**Anyway, as always, I don't own Bleach. But I do own the story. And the cover is coming from tumblr.**

**Btw, I should mention to you guys that the_ italics_ are Byakuya's dream and flashback, incase if you're confusing**

**Warnings: Typos, OOC-ness, grammar error**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"Hey Byakuya!"_

_He could feels himself his left grey eye twitched as the brat called his first name without adding -sama, -dono or -taichou... again! It's bothering him so much ever since Aizen's betrayal. "What do you want, Boy?"_

_"Oh, nothing much." The carrot-headed boy answered, grinned like an idiot. ..Well, in Byakuya's point of view, he is an idiot. "I already found Rukia actually, and she looked fine too. She's been in the Shiba's place all day."_

_"I.. see." Byakuya secretly relief of Rukia's whereabout, and turned his head away from that big cinnamon brown eyes. The boy doesn't seem to hold a grudge of him any longer.. ...Well, not that the Kuchiki cared about it._

_"Anyway, Boy," Byakuya began as the boy looked at him with such an innocent expression on his face, which, he could felt an urge to give him a very strong hug so that Ichigo won't leave anywhere yet. "How long are you going to stay on the 4th Division second floor window, and worrying people out there?" He sighed frustratedly. This is the second times he climbed up on the window as if this boy doesn't even know how to use the fucking door?!_

_Ichigo blinked, turned down and finally realized that a few of Shinigami from the 4th Division were in panic about the boy. Especially Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of 4th Division in Gotei 13_

_"Whoops. I didn't noticed that." The strawberry said, and laughed awkwardly. The noble is still in the 4th Division to heal his wound from his fight with Kurosaki Ichigo and his hollow. It was quite deep when Hichigo slashed his zanpakuto on the kuchiki's chest. But Ichimaru Gin's attack almost too much deeper than Hichigo's._

_"Anyway, I'm off then. I need to see Rukia once more to see how she is."_

_"Boy-" before Byakuya could say any word, Ichigo quickly cut off._

_"It's Ichigo!" Ichigo exclaimed._

_"Excuse me?"_

_The Shinigami Substitute sighed heavily this time. Honestly, will Byakuya is going to call him 'Boy' all day?_

_"Why don't you stop calling me 'Boy' and try to call my name this time. Aren't we friends?"_

_"Friends..?" Byakuya looked at him in confusedly._

_"Yeah, friends. I mean, Renji used to be my enemy, and he is now my friend. You should call me my name this time, especially just 'Ichigo' and not 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. Got that?"_

_"..."_

.

.

.

_**xxByaIchixx**_

Steel grey eyes opened it slowly, closed it, and then opened it once more as the bright Sun rise up on the blue ocean sky, and the birds singing sweetly to attract the other birds, and some of it were bathing on the fountain too. It was another peaceful and quiet day of the Kuchiki's life.

A few weeks have passed, the stoic captain has been dreaming of Kurosaki Ichigo quite a lot. And most of it is where Ichigo climbed up on the window in the 4th Division once more to have a small conversation with the 6th Division of Captain.

They have good dreams.. but they have nightmares too.

Thinking about nightmare he could feels himself shivering as if it was real. And one of it is that Byakuya was begging him not to leave him. Despite the event was never happened yet, but he knew sooner or later, Ichigo might leave him forever.

That's right. Ever since he rejected Ichigo's feeling for the Kuchiki, the Shinigami Substitute hasn't visits Soul Society anymore. He can't even traces his reiatsu in Seireitei or Renji's place too. It was as if he had disappeared in the stoic's life forever.

But not just him. Even Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Shihoin Yoruichi and the others too. Ichigo might leave them forever even if he made them sadden more. The noble has never seen the boy looked so heart-broken...

He wished he could take it back of what he told to the boy. But he knew it's already too late since he no longer comes here.

But still...

.

.

.

_"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled to the stoic, and called his first name as usual and smirked widely._

_It was another dream of Kurosaki Ichigo. Every time, he would always hears the boy called his first name, and yelled at the Kuchiki as if he wants the Kuchiki to come over there._

_Ichigo has always been a beautiful boy, the noble has to admit it. He has never seen such a beautiful thing besides Ichigo. Whether he's gay or not, whether he has married Hisana, he believed that deep down in him, he truly cared of Ichigo so much._

_He had always have a feeling for him since the boy saved Rukia from execution and changed the Kuchiki's heart. He was... thankful for him._

_But he wouldn't admit about his feeling to anyone else. Even Kurosaki Ichigo too. Even if he said such a horrible thing to Ichigo, it's the only way to keep himself for being the Kuchiki Head clan. He had said to the boy once that _emotion is very useless to have_. That's why he cared much more of his pride and rule than bonding or feeling. It is pathetic._

_"Oi, Byakuya! Are you listening to me?!"_

_Byakuya couldn't helped but to sigh frustratedly once again. Honestly, the boy doesn't have any manner toward to the superior at all, especially to the Kuchiki._

_He, Kuchiki Byakuya, is a noble. And not just any noble, he is the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society, and he's also the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 for goodness sake! How come the boy is still has no respect to him?!_

_As the noble watched at the boy, Ichigo stood a few meters away, standing beside the Cherry Blossom Tree, who looked at the Kuchiki back and smiled happily to the noble. He couldn't understand about this boy at all. Whenever he met him, Ichigo would always greeted him, calling out the noble's first name, and smiled as if the Kuchiki is the boy's happiness._

_But more importantly, as he expected, the boy looks even more beautiful after 17 months have passed. He still kept his natural hair, which is in orange color though he could not believed that Ichigo's hair is truly is orange; He never met humans or shinigami have an orange color in natural(except that human girl, but her hair looks darker than Kurosaki's) However, if Ichigo truly dye his hair, especially in black color, Byakuya surely believes that Rukia and Ukitake-taichou will having a heart-attack already. The boy looks even more muscular than before he loses his reiatsu. How come no one noticed of how gorgeous Ichigo is?_

_Following his instinct, Kuchiki Byakuya walked toward to the boy, where he's still stood beside the tree, just so the Kuchiki could caressed Ichigo's soft cheek, and gives some butterfly kisses on his forehead, eye, cheek, neck and his attractive lips._

_However, just before the stoic could reach to Ichigo, the Shinigami Substitute suddenly disappeared into a thin air, which widen his steel, grey eyes._

_And the next thing he knew, Kuchiki Byakuya was finally in the Kuchiki Manor, but there's another of himself, and Ichigo, who confessed his true feelings to the Kuchiki. The only the stoic could do is watching himself and the boy in his dream._

_"You're disgusted me."_

_There's a very hurtful feeling on those big brown eyes. He wanted to continue of his long confession, and yet, that word hurts him so much._

_"But, Byakuya.." Ichigo pleaded. "I'm not joking. I'm telling you the truth..!" he tried to grab the Kuchiki's arm, it's only his way to stop Byakuya from running away or so on, but the stoic quickly pulled his arm away from the boy, feeling of disgusted._

_"Don't touch me, Mongrel."_

_Hearing his cold tone is fine since he's getting used to it despite it still shivered the boy all over of his spine. But hearing of Byakuya called him 'Mongrel' is worse than 'Kurosaki Ichigo' or 'Kurosaki'. He could feels his heart shattered once again. He didn't know which one is horrible that he could felt like he's dying; whether hearing of the man he loved rejected, or seeing the man he loved looked at him in disgusted. But every thing looks the same. It's fucking hurt so much..._

_Without any word to say anymore, the stoic captain stood up and was about to leave the boy alone. "Leave Soul Society in instant." He demanded to the mongrel. "The next time, I don't want to see your face again. And don't you think I would let you see my sister or Abarai again."_

_Once the Kuchiki Head left, Ichigo kneeled down, and starting to cry as loud as he could. It doesn't matter if Byakuya or the other servants heard him, he didn't cared at all._

_"I love you, Byakuya.." crying, and sobbing like a pathetic brat. "I have always love you..."_

_He didn't knew how long have he watched the boy crying in so much in pain and suffered. But he knew that Ichigo's hurt because of him. He said such a horrible thing to the Shinigami Substitute. How could he not noticed of how hurt Ichigo is? How can he's totally dense?! He is so fucking stupid!_

_"Byakuya would never see me or even acknowledge me.."_

_His grey eyes widen opened once more as he heard Ichigo's voiced coming from behind him. The way how the boy spoke, he used a very cold tone that he never heard it from Ichigo.._

_As he turned around, he realized that he no longer in the Kuchiki Manor. This time, there's nothing here. Only a very thick mist, and Ichigo stood there with a dull brown eyes. As if he had lose his heart forever._

_"Ichigo.." Byakuya whispered the Shinigami Substitute's first name._

_"What would happen, if I disappear in his life now?" He asked to himself, couldn't able to hear the Kuchiki's voice anymore, and Byakuya could sworn Ichigo laughed, but not in joyous way. It was a painful one._

Don't...

_"If my existence has been erased in his life, he might be happy already..."_

Please stop...

_"I bet he had wanted me to be goner for the beginning already..." The boy then turned around and was about to leave and his appearance began to fade away.._

Ichigo, don't leave...

_He didn't knew why he begged the boy not to leave him now even though he rejected Ichigo's feeling, choosing his pride over his desire. But he has an urge to stop the boy or Ichigo would disappear in the Kuchiki's life forever!_

_When the stoic captain tried to reach him, a blade just stabbed into his chest deeply. The Kuchiki has seen that blade before.._

_It was black. It was in Bankai form too. And the blade shape was different than the Shikai form._

_Tensa Zangetsu._

_He coughed up bloody as he could felt the blade starting to come even deeper. It was so much painful than Ichimaru Gin's zanpakuto. As he tried to look at the one whoever held the blade is, his eyes widen once more. He never thought he could meet _**him**_ again. He has never met that formed before. But _**he**_ has a very same eyes when he fought the boy on the Sokyouku Hill._

_Hollow Ichigo, also known as Hichigo. Everything of him is all white, except his eyes. His eyes were black in color but his iris are in golden color. He also has a very creepy smile like Ichimaru Gin, that the Kuchiki feels shivered down in his spine._

**He**_ grinned widely. "**Now's that King is no longer to protect you**," he spoke in sadistic way, "**I **__**can kill you how many times I want, Kuchiki Byakuya!**__"_

_When the blade pulled out from his chest roughly, Hichigo was about to use Getsuga Tensho to the Kuchiki, despite the Kuchiki still hasn't unsheathed his Senbonzakura yet._

_He could felt himself goner the moment Hichigo used Getsuga Tensho. But he knew it's just a dream._

_And yet, it's almost real._

_._

_._

_._

But the stoic captain knew it's just a nightmare. But he felt like that nightmare is true and it had happened since he left Ichigo there alone. He wished he wants to see the boy again, to see how he is, and maybe.. apologizing him so that he could see the boy in his life again. But he knew it would destroy his pride. But Kurosaki Ichigo is very important to him. He has to see him so badly..

He should have feeling regretful after all he done to the boy. And yet, he doesn't feel any feeling of guiltiness to Ichigo at all. As if, Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't have to do anything to him...

Speaking of Kurosaki, Rukia worried about the Shinigami Substitute the most.

After the event of Ichigo's confession to Byakuya, his sister once questioned to him of Ichigo's whereabout. The noble knew Rukia has a feeling for Ichigo, and yet the boy loves the Head clan over his sister, and she doesn't feels any jealous or hold a grudge to her own brother(well, truthfully, Byakuya is not Rukia's real brother. He just adopting her to keep his wife's promise)

_"Nii-sama.." Rukia whispered, after she knocked the door where her adoptive brother is._

_"What is it, Rukia?" He questioned despite he didn't turned around to look at her. He's too busy of doing some reports since Abarai skipped the works as always even though it's almost midnight._

_"Well.. I've been wanting to know that, has Ichigo visits here today?"_

_He remained silent, and remembered of Ichigo's confession, which it was a little disgusted from the outside. But from the inside, he could felt the Cherry Blossom Trees in his inner world were blooming once again._

_"Yes. He came here in the afternoon ago." He answered, scribbling on his notes while checking some reports that the member of sixth division gave him. "Do you have a business with him?"_

_"Ah.. yes, Nii-sama. I've been meaning to invite him on having a drink with the others. But I can't find him everywhere, actually"_

_So Kurosaki really do leave Soul Society, eh? He has tried every method to find a way for the boy to leave Soul Society, and yet, all method he tried had failed. But this confession, the boy was truly left Soul Society the moment Kuchiki Byakuya rejected his feeling. He should have happy since Kurosaki is no longer in this world anymore. But still.._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo has returned to his world back since he has no any business in Soul Society anymore."_

_"I.. see, then." Rukia whispered, and Byakuya hasn't heard Rukia's heart-broken voiced for a while since the execution before.. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Nii-sama." At that, she finally left from his room._

Ever since Ichigo's confession, the Kuchiki has become even more colder and distant away from everyone lately. Whenever Abarai or even Rukia spoke about Ichigo, he would answered a very cold tone, and answered such a horrible thing about the boy even though his sister or his lieutenant did not noticed it, but only left them in confusion.

He cursed to himself. It was very unlike him, but things have changed a lot since Kurosaki Ichigo told his true feelings to the Kuchiki and left Soul Society without even saying Hi or something like that.

_**xxByaIchixx**_

.

.

.

_"I don't really understand about you at all.. I don't know what did I do that you would hate me so much. Do you hate me, actually?"_

_"No, I am not."_

_"Then why won't you call my first name already? Why are you still see me just a boy? Just a human? Why do you always kept distant away from everyone, including me? I thought if I could impress you even defeating Aizen Sousuke, you would have acknowledge me already. But it won't happen in the end.. If you hate me so much why won't you just admit me already?"_

Because I don't want you to know of my true feelings for you..

_Although he couldn't able to speak those words. He wish he could, but his pride is getting his way again.._

_"I don't know what you're thinking.. but if you do want me to disappear in your life, then I'll disappear. As long as you're happy, I'll do it then."_

Please don't.. I'll never wanting you disappear.. so please stop saying that..!

_"I know I have said it along time ago. But I'll say it once again, even if you think I'm joking..."_

I beg of you..

_"I love you, and I never regret to fall in love with you."_

Ichigo...!

_"Whether my feelings for you is unrequited, I'm glad to have met you."_

_As Ichigo disappeared in front of the noble's grey eyes, his life was never be as crazy as having to see the Shinigami Substitute anymore.._

_The person that he desired so much.. is gone forever. And he regretful for turned the boy's feeling down.._

.

.

.

_**Another few weeks have passed...**_

He didn't know why but he feels an urge to go and see Ichigo today. He has this nightmare because he had said such a cruel thing to Ichigo that he could even saw how hurt Ichigo was back then. He really needs to apologize to him even if his pride is getting his way. Apologizing to the boy is the only way to stop having this nightmare.

Once the 6th captain has finally arrived to the World of Living, he took a looked on the Human World and tried to find of Kurosaki's reiatsu. He sighed heavily. He wondered what he's doing this is the right thing actually.. But when the Kuchiki accidently spoke with such a hurtful words to the boy, he could sworn that Ichigo was almost wanting to cry, and his heart almost shattering. Damn his pride... He couldn't helped but care of his titles of Kuchiki Head clan more than the feeling of affection and love to the Shinigami Substitute. He wondered if it's possible to beg him for forgiveness and maybe.. maybe he would try and make it up to the boy of something.

As the Kuchiki found Kurosaki Ichigo, he finally realized that Ichigo is a very attractive boy now. He is still in school, and the way how he stand there, leaning against on the wall, he was a very one sexy Shinigami Substitute. He feels an urge to drool because of how hot Ichigo is, but it's because he has a pride for the Kuchiki Head clan, his emotions are still in the ice-shell of heart.

Ichigo then sensed that someone's has been staring at him, and so, when he looked up to the sky, he noticed there's a male with a same uniform as Rukia but have a white haori under the black kimono, stood on the sky. The unfamiliar man stared at him with steel, grey eyes, as if he found his new prey. Just who is that man anyway?!

Once Kurosaki has finally noticed him, quickly, the Kuchiki shunpo'ed in front of him, following of what he's been wanting; he used his right palm of hand to push the boy's head so that his lips could touched to Ichigo's. As their lips met, Kurosaki's lips were quite soft like a sakura petal like he always dreamt of. But he knew this is reality. He finally able to kiss the boy that he truly loved the most(although he actually kissed Kurosaki without thinking) He wants to kiss him more, he wants to kiss him deeper, but Ichigo instantly pushed Byakuya's hard-chested away and wiped his lips in disgusted, and there's an anger expression on his face, which, the noble could feel his heart almost shattered by looking at it.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?!" Ichigo exclaimed, looked a little confused of what that man had done to him.

"It's obviously that I kissed you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said in such a calm tone, although a little confused of Ichigo's reaction. He would have thought Ichigo might get blushed or acting like a high school girl. But this.. why would Ichigo would be shocked and looked anger instead?

"Yeah, I know that. But I don't fuckin know you! And how the hell do you know my name?! "

"What?" The stoic said in disbelief. Did.. did the Kuchiki heard it right? Is this some kind of joke? Why would Ichigo said like that just because the stoic rejected his feelings about a few weeks ago, and after that, the boy suddenly forget him. Is this one of Ichigo's stupid joke? If he ever finds out that the boy is truly tricked him, Kuchiki Byakuya would go bankai already.

"I said: **I. DON'T. FUCKIN. KNOW. YOU.** I don't even met you before." Ichigo said in so much anger and rage, as if he was about to explode already. Kami, who the hell is this man anyway? And why is this man acting like he actually known him?

"Kurosaki Ichigo..," Byakuya called Ichigo's full name, with a hidden of growled just so he could made the boy feeling pathetic, even though it's not working, actually... "Are you telling me that you're acting like you never met me just because I didn't love you, is that it? Is that why you're just pretending that we've never met just because I rejected you?"

"What?!" The boy exclaimed, pushed himself away from the 'stranger' once more. "You're disgusted!"

_You're disgusted..._

_You're disgusted..._

_You're disgusted..._

His heart could feel himself getting shattered. He knew those words before. The Kuchiki has said those words to Ichigo when the boy was confessing him. Why...? Why is it hurt? He is Kuchiki Byakuya, a heartless, stoic and emotionless captain. So why that words made him feel like he almost dying all alone? Is it because Ichigo rejected his feeling? He didn't knew... He didn't knew what's wrong to the boy. But it hurts hearing that words. Even if he covered his ears so that he won't heard those words, yet it kept echoing in his head.

_Make it stop!_

_Make it stop!_

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I don't even cared about it. You're fuckin disgusted me!"

_You're fuckin disgusted me!_

Once more, Ichigo said such a hurtful word to the Kuchiki just as Byakuya spoke about Ichigo's confession(the boy added 'fuckin' though), and yet, it's too damn hurt. Now he could finally understand why Ichigo hurts so much when the stoic said something horrible to the boy...

But still, it's still hurt! Despite his heart is made of ice-shell that could not easily melt away, and yet, his heart is slowly shattering hearing of those words...

_You're fuckin disgusted me!_

Ichigo then left the Kuchiki standing there like a fool. And the more the stoic watched the boy left him, the more his inner world is starting to die.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Review pls. Once more, I know I made a little short the previous one. Hope you like this chappie :DD Oh, and by the way, the next week I'll be in a very long hiatus, about 2 months or so. But I'm still continue on writing, if I don't have any author's block XDD Hope you guys could waiting for me ;)) <strong>

**Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've noticed that my story have so many error so if any of you guys who want to help/fix the error, PM me**_

**A/N: I'm very, very sorry for having a long hiatus back there but hope you guys still reading. Anyway, thank you for those of you who are fav/story including me, but I especially love a few reviews too.**

**I don't own Bleach. Byakuya, Ichigo and all the characters are own by Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: Typos, OOC-ness, grammars error**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_He despises of such a pathetic emotions, and feelings. Happiness, sorrow, admiration.. those feelings are one of it that the Kuchiki has ever dislikes. But what he hated the most, beside some humans enjoy to have is…_

_**Love.**_

_That word made him feel disgusted, and almost sick to hear it. It's true that he was once fell in love with someone. And that someone is none other than Yukimura Hisana. But he didn't realized until when she was dying that his feeling for her is nothing but unrequited._

_Just how Ichigo's feeling for the Kuchiki._

_Hisana likes him. But not loves him. She only admires the Kuchiki Head. Nothing else. After all, admire and love are very different word of feeling. The Kuchiki also realized that Hisana accepted to marry him because she felt pity of his unrequited feeling. How she could wish to loves him just as he is to her. But, it's because she's very poor and not as noble as the Kuchiki is, her feelings for him is not so strong as Byakuya is._

_After her death, he swore to himself that he can never have this kind of feeling anymore. Keeping it in a very thick, hard iced shell-like heart._

_It couldn't able to froze it forever though. Thanks to Ichigo, the ice is slowly melting away. He didn't knew how the boy melting it since no one could able to melt it just the way how the Shinigami Substitute did. ..Until the boy and his friends left the Soul Society, he noticed that he fell in love… again._

_But, unrequited or not, he still won't to accept his true feeling about Ichigo._

_Love is only illusion. ..Well, that's what the Kuchiki thought. And even if the boy really do loves him as well, the stoic captain knew that sooner or later, the Shinigami Substitute will realized that he has never loves Byakuya at all._

_He only admires him, just how Hisana is._

_To the Kuchiki, there's no such thing as love in this world._

_But… even though he hated to admit himself of his feelings for the boy.. without Ichigo, his life was nothing but full of lifeless and there isn't any of colorful in his world._

_Afterall, Ichigo is his Sun._

* * *

><p>He didn't knew how long have he been passed out, it took him a while for the Kuchiki to open his eyes. Grey orbs fluttered it a few times because how bright it is, and realized that he was no longer in Kurosaki Ichigo's school. It seems that he was somewhere in a person's house. A very poor person's house to the noble.<p>

"Ah, so you're finally awake, Kuchiki Taichou-san" a Hat-n-Clog man said, as he fanning himself.

"Where am I?" Byakuya questioned.

"Well, you're in my shop, of course~" Urahara said in a music tone.

The raven sighed. Of course, this small house own by a shopkeeper. Who else own it…

"Why am I here?" the stoic asked another question. He tried to remember what happened to him, but the only thing he could remember that Ichigo left him the moment that the Shinigami Substitute doesn't remember of Kuchiki at all, and the next thing he knew, everything turned into a darkness.

"Well… Abarai-san and Kuchiki-san have found you in school while you were unconscious. Good thing no one found you, actually" the blonde shopkeeper teased to the noble.

As Byakuya ignored the Hat-n-Clog man, he remembered how difference Ichigo looked at to the Kuchiki. Back then, the boy used to look at the noble in full of happiness and loved. It just shows him how much strong feelings he had to raven.

But now… Ichigo looked at him both confused and anger to Byakuya. He didn't know what happened to the boy.. it seems that, that isn't the Ichigo that he once knew. The boy that always calls him his first name without honorific.

**_"I said: I don't fuckin know you!"_**

His grey eyes suddenly wider than a saucer as he heard that word. The Kuchiki was quite confused of what the boy's mean.. but until now, he realized that Ichigo was seriously doesn't even remember the noble! Oh how foolish the noble is. And here he thought the boy was joking about pretending to not remember of the raven since he's taking a responsible for turning down the poor Shinigami Substitute's feeling.

The thing he couldn't understand is, how did Ichigo couldn't remember him…?

It take a while for the Kuchiki to come back to his sense as he heard the sliding door opened, and Rukia, and Renji were happily to see the noble alright.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, Nii-sama" Rukia said in so much relief of her foster brother. She really can't imagined if her brother is truly going in a coma. It would gives her a nightmare already.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Kuchiki-taichou? Maybe you should rest for a while" Renji said, also seem to be as worrywart as Rukia is.

The raven sighed heavily and stood up from the bed, and feels the need to have some refresh air for a moment because how annoyed the two of them sometimes.

"I am fine. There's no need to worry about me."

As he remembered about the Shinigami Substitute, he felt an urge to know what happened to him in a few weeks back then.

"Rukia," the raven called her, "Have Ichigo acted strangely for a few weeks now?"

The petite shinigami tried to remember her times with Ichigo, nothing's seems strangely at all.

"Hmm… nothing strange about Ichigo at all, Nii-sama." Rukia replied, and tried to remember harder again.. "Except.."

"Except…?" Byakuya repeated from his sister's word, and curiously wanting to know of how Ichigo is now…

"Well, except, he always goes off somewhere after school. But, I'm still not sure where he's gone." She said, a little worried every time Ichigo went off somewhere without even telling her where's his whereabouts. "Why you ask, Nii-sama?"

The Kuchiki remained silent for a moment.. that doesn't look like the Ichigo that the raven once knew. The Ichigo that Byakuya was once knew that the boy would always slaying off some hollows with Rukia and the Quincy too. Beside that, Ichigo would also visited Soul Society too. However, he didn't know that Ichigo would go somewhere without telling the others.

The raven has finally realized that the boy does changed. But it's pretty odd of his sister's answer: _Nothing strange at all about Ichigo, Nii-sama_

If by meaning nothing strange, does that mean Ichigo still remember Rukia? But not just her, even Renji too? How come the boy still remembers them and not the noble?

Maybe… something's truly happened to the boy a few weeks ago. Although, he couldn't figured out what happened to him..

_**xxx**_

"You're disgusted me."

_Hearing those sentences by the man he loved the most had shattered his heart pieces by pieces so easily. He knew that telling his true feeling to** him** would change their relationship forever, and yet, he still wanted to confess his feelings so badly. Really, badly..._

_And now, what had he done to their relationship? **He** doesn't want to see his face again. In honestly, Ichigo has always been stubborn, doesn't even wanted to hear of superior advice, especially **him**, since he enjoyed seeing **him** annoyed a lot._

_But now, that **he** told him not to ever see his face again, he didn't think his life without **him** can be like paradise anymore.._

_Slowly, Ichigo's eyes opened but failed because it's too damn bright, and it took a few times to flutter, and he realized that he's not in his room yet._

_He took a looked around the places before he sitting up on the bed, the room doesn't seem to look familiar to him at all._

_He thought deeply, and trying to remember of what happened before things turned black.._

_The only thing he could remember is, he confessed his true feelings to the man he loved, but he rejected the strawberry's feeling which, disheartened the boy so much. And after that he suddenly passed out all of a sudden._

_The question is, what happened to him before the world turned into darkness?_

_"So you're finally awake, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_As a person spoke to him, Ichigo turned on his right side, his cinnamon brown orbs widen opened like a saucer, shocked to meet **him** again._

_After Ichigo finally got his Shinigami power back, **he** had changed quite a lot. **His** black, silky hair has gotten wavier, **his** face is gorgeous, as always... that is the man he has always loved.._

_But he knew that his feeling for that man is nothing but unrequited._

_The man that he truly loved the most.. is none other than_

_Tsukishima Shukuro._

_Ichigo instantly turned his head away from Tsukishima so that the man wouldn't noticed of how horrible the Shinigami Substitute now._

_"Tsukishima..." the orangette began, tried his best to hide his feeling of unrequited for the black-haired man. "Look, I.. I'm sorry about before. I didn't meant to tell my true feelings for you.. I just-"_

_Before the Shinigami Substitute could say anything, a soft lips stopped his words, and touched to the boy's lips gently. His cinnamon brown eyes widen open once more, disbelief of what he sees in front of him._

_Tsukishima kissed him._

_But the kiss wasn't that long or deeper. Tsukishima gave the boy a chaste kiss on his lips, and parted his lips away, but giving hima warmth embrace._

_"I'm sorry... Ichigo," Tsukishima muttered._

_Ichigo surprised. He surprised not just Tsukishima embracing him, the man he loved also called his first name_

_He has always wanted him to call Ichigo so much..!_

_"I'm so sorry for saying such a horrible thing to you. I just.. shocked of what you just said just now.." the black-haired man said. "I love you too, Ichigo. So please.. don't run away from me anymore.."_

_Tears prickled down on his cheeks, he couldn't helped but to cry. But it's not cry in so much pain or sorrow anymore. Cry in full of joyous and happiness._

_He was happy that the man he loved actually loves him back, and returned the Shinigami Substitute's feeling. He thought his fragile heart would never heal anymore._

_But returning his feelings back by Tsukishima Shukuro is enough for him._

_As long as Tsukishima is there, he doesn't need to feel sad or hurt anymore._

_Having Tsukishima is enough for him._

_Ichigo sobbed and returned Tsukishima's embrace back. "Please don't shut me away too..."_

_**xxTsukiIchixx**_

"I'm home!" Ichigo greeted after he entered the mansion and took a looked around the house, whether his lover is here or not. But he knew that Tsukishima has always spends his free time in the mansion whenever the black-haired lover stays in the World of Living for a moment.

"Ah.. Welcome back, Ichigo," Tsukishima greeted back, came out from the kitchen.

The orangette couldn't helped but to smile because how attractive his lover is. Tsukishima wore his usual long-sleeved white T-shirt with a suspendor, and a black long pants. But he looked more attractive with an orange apron(which is, it's the strawberry's favourite color). Ichigo has an urge to drool of how sexy Tsukishima now.

Ichigo then took a seat on the long sofa, gave out a heavily sighed, frustrated and tired of an odd event happened in the school.

Especially of that unknown man..

"Is something wrong?" Tsukishima finally asked, taking off the apron and sit closer to Ichigo, and the boy doesn't seem to mind of getting closer with his black-haired lover at all.

"Nothing's important. Some delinquents making fun of my hair, although the color is natural.." Ichigo said, stroking his spiky hair, and felt unfortunate for having a same color as his mother. How he wish he could ar least has a same color as his father's.. that way the delinquents could stop pick on him...

"I think it's beautiful."

"What?" the orangette questioned, couldn't hear of what his lover just said very well, thinking too much about his fucking natural hair.

Tsukishima tried to touch his lover's orange hair slowly and smiled warmly. "It's beautiful. And it suits for you too."

Ichigo's cheeks flushed on red like a tomato, and Tsukishima is the first person that could ever think the orangette's hair is beautiful. Ichigo then turned his head away so that Tsukishima wouldn't noticed of how red the carrot-headed's face is.

"We.. Well, if you like it so much, I guess.. I'm grateful for having an orange hair, then" he muttered under his breathed, still blushing of what Tsukishima said about the orangette's hair.

Tsukishima couldn't helped but to chuckle because how shy his berry now, Tsukishima then grabbed Ichigo's chin so that he could see his lover's beautiful hazelnut brown eyes clearly.

"you're so beautiful," he said, tilting his head to kiss the boy's soft lips. He caressed the boy's cheek on his right hand, while the other of his hand stroking down his lover's spiky hair. He always thought Ichigo's hair would have been rough but quite... soft.

Ichigo closed his eyes slowly, and let Tsukishima devoured his lips. As Ichigo could felt his lover's tongue licked on the boy's bottom lips, permission to open his mouth, Ichigo opened his mouth in responding and wrapped his arms on Tsukishima's neck before they kissed deeper. Tongues danced together in the orangette's mouth, and the boy moaned out in pleasure, feeling so good to kiss by the man he loved in front of him.

While they kissed together, Tsukishima's hands went under his lover's shirt and caressed all over Ichigo's muscular chest to make the berry feels good, which is, the boy really enjoyed it. Although, deep down in him, he could feel something strange of getting touch by Tsukishima, despite he truly loved this man so much..

Their lips parted away to get some air, Ichigo panted out, still feeling enjoyed of their kisses.

Tsukishima smiled only, and sat back on the long sofa, gripping Ichigo's hand tightly, but not so tight actually.

"If you have any problem, tell me without hesitantly." THe black-haired man said, and Ichigo nodded only and nuzzling on his lover's chest.

"Yeah.. I know that."

**_xxTsukiIchixx_**

Guilty.. Regretful... that is the only words he could think of himself. Little by little, his heart almost breaking each time Tensa gave such a hurtful words and blame none other than Kuchiki Byakuya, his stoic master. He didn't know why it's bothering him so much. Despite Tensa blames to Byakuya, yet, he felt like Tensa kept blaming him too. He wish he could see him and ask him for forgiveness once more. But he knew Tensa wouldn't want to see him anymore. After all, his master did saying such a horrible thing to Ichigo, which, it felt like Tensa hated to see both Senbonzakura and Byakuya.

The samurai sighed deeply in his inner world, and leaned against on the tree as he watching the sakura petals falling every each petal. He knew his master wasn't meant to say those words to Ichigo. His pride and maintaining his clan are the most important to him though. What should he do then? Still, lately, Senbonzakura couldn't able to enter Kurosaki Ichigo-dono's inner world anymore. It is not because Shirosaki Hichigo or Tensa forbidden him though. It was as if something blocking his way to enter to the Shinigami Substitute's world.

Something isn't right.

But what?

Senbonzakura exhaled once more, remembered of how Tensa yelled at him and blamed for Byakuya because his inner world is raining once again. But it's not the usual rain that he had seen. It's horrible. It was rain heavily, a thunderstorm flashed under the dark cloud, and the buildings almost drown. Every time he thinks of Tensa, he remembered those hurtful words that Tensa gave to him about his master. Despite he's talking about Byakuya, he felt like Tensa was blamed to him.

_"**EVERYTHING IS ALL KUCHIKI BYAKUYA'S FAULT, SENBONZAKURA!**" Tensa yelled, his hair and coat got drenched, and there was a hatred emotion in the samurai's point of view. He has never seen Tensa could be so... so much in suffered like this before. He always seen Tensa as a calm zanpakuto. But this.. this is the first time he seen Tensa looked angry and blamed to no one but the Kuchiki and Senbonzakura. "If Byakuya hasn't rejected him, or even pushed him away, my world wouldn't be like this before!"_

_"Tensa..." Senbonzakura could only whispered Zangetsu's name. He didn't knew what he wanted to say anymore. But Tensa has every rights to blame and hate to the samurai._

_"Are you happy now, Senbonzakura? That my world has screw up thanks to you and your master. You must enjoy watching us suffering!"_

_"That's not true!" Senbonzakura said it without hesitantly. "I would never do such a think like that, Tensa! I didn't meant to make your world like this before."_

_"Then, fix it!" The brunette boy yelled back. "But I doubt it that you will. Not even Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia has stopped the rain once, but this time, she can not stop it. Can you stop this horrible rain, Senbonzakura?!"_

_Senbonzakura stood there, and speechless._

_"You told me that Kuchiki Byakuya loves Ichigo too. But why is that bastard said such a hurtful words to Ichigo then? Do you lie to me?!"_

_The samurai shook his head, taking as 'no'. "My master cares about his pride more than anything. And he'll do everything just for his clan. I.. I know I said that Byakuya-sama likes Kurosaki Ichigo-dono. But, my master-"_

_Tensa cut off because he had enough of the samurai's lies anymore. Whether it's the truth or lie, he didn't care. Ichigo's heartbroken thanks to the Kuchiki: "Your master never cared anyone. He never cared Rukia and even Hisana too! All he ever cared of his damn pride and law. He never thinks of anyone else. That bastard is an arrogant and selfish noble. I don't know what Ichigo sees him, but I'll never forgive him until my world stop raining."_

_"Tensa-"_

_"Leave from my world, Senbonzakura. I don't care about what Kuchiki Byakuya is to you, I want you to leave." the boy turned around, can't take to look at the hurtful eyes that Senbonzakura gave now. It's hurt to see the zanpakuto he secretly loved. But he knew it's impossible. If Senbonzakura's master does not love Ichigo, then, the samurai does not love him too._

_It is impossible._

_"But, I... I love you."_

_Tensa still doesn't want to look at Senbonzakura, and answered, "Just leave."_

_Feeling hopeless to explain everything, the samurai sighed and was about to leave. "I'll visit once again, Tensa."_

_"..."_

_Without any answer/reply, Senbonzakura could only sighed once again, and left the inner world._

It's been a few weeks he couldn't able to get to Kurosaki Ichigo-dono's inner world. And he wanted to know what happened to it. Sometimes, Senbonzakura could feared something's worst happened to both Ichigo and Tensa. Although, he prayed that the two of them are fine...

_**xxSenbonTenxx**_

Senbonzakura has been decided to enter Kurosaki Ichigo-dono's inner world once again. Tensa may be forbidden to let the samurai enter Ichigo's world, but Senbonzakura has an urge to beg for forgiveness again. He knew that everything is all his master fault. Though Senbonzakura needs to apologize once again. Byakuya can be very stubborn. It's because of that, he have to beg forgiveness from Tensa. He wanted it so bad. His feeling for Tensa is really strong that he couldn't even stop thinking of him.

_Tensa..._

As the Samurai entered Kurosaki Ichigo's inner world, he'll be able to enter it this time. But he felt a very strange reiatsu in here. It was as if someone did something to Kurosaki Ichigo-dono's world. But what could it be then?

Senbonzakura realized that the inner world is no longer raining. It was a normal weather, and there's a very bright, Sun too. Some white clouds were racing, whoever the fastest one. This world... is peaceful now. What happened when he couldn't able to enter Tensa's world, anyway? Did something happened?

His eyes finally met ocean blue eyes... Tensa doesn't looked heart-broken anymore. He sighed of relief that the zanpakuto that he loved is fine and well. He took a closer to him and say it out of the blue:

"Tensa.. I'm glad you look fine"

Tensa looked at him unfamiliarly and blinked in confusion. "..Who are you?"

His eyes turned widen opened, his heart could felt shattering by hearing those sentences from the zanpakuto he loved the most. Especially with that confusion and puzzled tone Tensa just used.

"No.. no, Tensa! Please don't say that! Please you're just joking around...! Don't leave me!"

Senbonzakura gripped the young Zanpakuto's shoulder, feared of Tensa wold leaving him soon.

"Tensa.. don't say that, please.. I... I love you. Don't leave me, Tensa.. you can't... you can't leave me!"

The brunette pride his shoulders away from Senbonzakura's grip and looked at him in disgusted.

"Get away from me, you creep! I don't even know you, so leave from my world instantly!"

The samurai felt like he was going to throw up hearing those horrible words by Tensa. It's fucking hurt! It truly is hurt, and yet he knew that Tensa's no longer remembers him. He now realized how hurt Ichigo is when his master said such a horrible thing that could change the orangette forever.

If the master lost his/her memory, his/her own zanpakuto's memory will be loss as well.

Still, Tensa is very important to the samurai so much!

He has loved the bruette the moment he came into Kurosaki Ichigo-dono's inner world. He has never seen a beautiful zanpakuto like Tensa before. Although Tensa looked cold sometimes, but Senbonzakura had to admit it, Tensa's really cute whenever he lose his temper.

That is the Tensa he truly loved.

But Senbonzakura knew that Tensa is no longer remembers him, which is, he should deserve it. He should deserve of what he got thanks to his master's pride.

If it wasn't for that stupid pride, Tensa wouldn't have leave him..

_Don't leave, Tensa.._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, a new update for Forget Me Forever. Sorry it took a long while. Anyway, just like I said before, if you guys want to help fixing my story, PM me since I need Beta too. I actually have a timid personality, so I'm too shy to ask people for help XP Also, here some notes in case you guys kinda a little confuse of some other stuff, I don't know whether it's call it a spoiler or not..<strong>

**Note1: Yukimura Hisana is BEFORE Hisana married Byakuya. I'm actually wondering what does Rukia/Hisana's last name before it become Kuchiki so I named Hisana's last name by myself..**

**Note2: It's because Tsuki cut Ichigo, his memory about Byakuya is changed into Tsuki, which is, Ichi thought Tsuki is Rukia's brother, and others. But he still doesn't remember Byakuya yet. Rukia and Renji didn't know about Ichigo's lover too**

**Note3: ****SenbonTen was also suppose to be in chap 2. But.. I've complete forgot why i won't add it in chap 2 lol..**

**Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally an updated of Byaichi fic you've been hoping for. I apologized for taking such a long time to write it. I ended up went into a few fandom and stuck on it, in which, my mood for byaichi had suddenly disappeared xD**

**Don't own bleach nor the characters.**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, grammar error, typos, cursed words**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As Kuchiki Byakuya had left Urahara's shop, the raven sat on the bench at the park and ignored of humans' presence as his mind began to fill with nothing except a certain Shinigami Substitute.

It's bothered the older Kuchiki so much how Ichigo has completely forgotten of him for real.

He had to admit though, despite he had always wanted the orangette forget him forever, and never comes in his lonely life anymore, the older Kuchiki has never thought his wish eventually came true.

How...?

The Kuchiki thought.

The Captain of 6th Division of Gotei 13 remembered how fragile Ichigo is in his dream. Eyes turned into dull like a dead fish, similar how he died when Ulquiorra stabbed his chest for the second time from what he'd heard from Rukia, who heard the news from Ishida and Inoue.

He'd never realized his words truly hurt the boy so much despite how he thought he's the kind of brat who wouldn't listen to anyone especially not to the noble Kuchiki.

Kurosaki was really good on hiding his own emotion, the Kuchiki had to admit it.

For a moment, the raven had always thought the Shinigami Substitute is just another one of a highschool girl who fell in love with him head-over-heels(the others that Kuchiki mentioned is a few members of Shinigami Women's Association who were secretly stalking him, it reminds him of Yoruichi somehow) But no, Ichigo is definitely not one of it. Receiving a rejection from the Kuchiki is like death comes for him already.

But what about the stoic?

What's reason has the Kuchiki comes to the World of the Living? Kissing Ichigo all of a sudden the moment he finally found him(?)

But the older Kuchiki somehow felt... a little confused about his true feeling toward the boy.

Is it true that he loves Ichigo too? Or... he felt so empty without that stupid smirk on that stupid brat face?

This kind of emotion really confused the Kuchiki somehow. He hadn't use his emotion for quite awhile since he came to the academy, so the raven somehow finds a little difficult to tell whether he was truly fell in love with the Kurosaki, similar how he felt toward his dead wife... or without the boy in his life is like living a world with no Sun or Moon or even watching a beautiful sakura blossom already.

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed out in frustrating.

This is one of his reasons why he hates emotions so much.

**_xxByaIchixx_**

Ichigo fluttered his eyes opened as he noticed Tsukishima has waked up earlier than him, which is, the bookworm would always awake first. But the orangette doesn't mind whoever wakes up first.

The Shinigami Substitute took a glanced on his boyfriend closely, as usual, Tsukishima will often reads a novel every single time(but don't ask him what novel that his lover read. Tsukishima would never tell his strawberry at all).

The black-haired lover noticed Ichigo has finally awake, he smiled warmthly, and put on the novel page before he closed it to make sure he remembers where did he stopped reading.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Tsukishima greeted.

"Yeah.. morning...," Ichigo yawned slightly, and rubbed his cinnamon brown orbs a few times, still a little sleepy.

"Still sleeply?" The bookworm man teased his strawberry.

Ichigo couldn't helped himself but to scowl at his lover in annoyingly. Crossing his arms behind his head before he laid on a soft pillow once again.

"Something like that... Some hollows kept wandering around and school keeps me away from being with you." He mumbled under his breathed and Kurosaki Ichigo definitely not pouting.

Tsukishima can't helped but to smile widely, closed his eyes like Gin, not in creepy way though, as he put his palm of hand on his chin. Ichigo noticed his lover had given a very odd smile that he can tell the black-haired man thought something that the orangette couldn't able to read.

"What's with that face?"

"Nothing." Tsukishima replied innocently as he opened his brown eyes once more. "Just finally realized how cute you are especially when you're pouting like a child."

The orangette felt his cheeks and ears turned into a deep scarlet. Ichigo turned away from his lover, not wanting Tsukishima realized how red the orangette right now.

"St-stop saying stupid, and I'm not pouting."

The black-haired man replied with a smirk.

How cute.

He thought.

Tsukishima encircled his muscular arms around Ichigo, making their naked bodies touched each other. Ichigo's cheek began to turn into red once again, even deeper than the color of Renji's hair.

"What are you doing now?"

"Snuggling you." Tsukishima replied as he buried his face on Ichigo's spiky orange hair and took a sniffed it, the wavy-haired man could smell a sense of strawberry just as he expected from the orangette.

Ichigo replied with rolling his eyes as he returned snuggling his lover as well.

After they've been stayed on the bed for quite while now, Ichigo looked up to his lover, in which, Tsukishima returned to gaze upon on the cinnamon brown orbs as well.

"...Say, Tsukishima."

"Hm?"

"Are you sure this is okay for you? Falling in love with me?"

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow in confused, wasn't exactly sure what does the boy meant by that. When Ichigo noticed the black-haired lover hadn't replied anything, the orangette continued once more with a beginning of sigh.

"..I know how much you loved your wife very much. She's really beautiful. kind, and lucky to have you. But..." sigh "I don't want to be a replacement for your wife. I want to be with you as Kurosaki Ichigo, not the second of Kuchiki Hisana, so..."

Ichigo stopped speaking then, eyes laid down on Tsukishima's pale hand, not knowing whether to grip his hand tightly so that he doesn't want Tsukishima to leave him and all.

Tsukishima stared at the orangette for quite while, slightly confused as to what wife Ichigo meant by, but then remembered how he had used his Book of the End ability to change his existence into Kuchiki Byakuya so that the boy ended up falls in love with him instead of the real older Kuchiki.

Tsukishima replied with a warmth smile as he embraced his lover tightly, leaving Ichigo surprised at the unexpected responded.

"Although I believed my heart still belongs to Hisana, I've decided that it's time for me to keep move on." The black-haired man replied. "I wouldn't mind if you don't love me just as I had for you. But as long as I could be with you, that's enough with me."

As their embraced loosen, Ichigo saw Tsukishima's brown eyes filled with love and affectionate toward the orangette.

"I love you, Ichigo. And you should've known that."

Tsukishima spoke with a smile once again before he kissed Ichigo's forehead, left cheek and finally on his soft lips in a chaste kiss one.

Ichigo's cheeks flushed in red in embarrassment. Despite how he had heard those words from Tsukishima's lips for like a thousand times already, and yet, it still feels like the black-haired man had just said it for the very first time.

Ichigo buried on Tsukishima's attractive neck, embraced him once more.

"I love you too, Shu but I'd still felt like this is like a dream."

Tsukishima smiled once more as he patted Ichigo's back with his palm of hand, as they laid on the bed like that until their stomach began to growl like a hungry wolf.

**_xxTsukiIchixx_**

"So... how many shots have Senbonzakura drank right now?" Saru(Zabimaru in monkey form) spoke, eyes looked down on the poor Samurai in pathetically, putting her arm under her big chest.

"10 shots or so." Sode no Shirayuki replied, putting her hand that gripped her white, elegent kimono sleeve on her pale lips.

Senbonzakura responded with a groaned as he's in a drunk state, putting his face with his mask(but revealed his true face from his chin to his nose so that he could drink Sake comfortly) on the table in depressingly.

"This has something to do with Tensa, right?" Hebi(Zabimaru in snake form) spoke then, using his white tail to help him looked at the Captain of 6th Division's zanpakuto looked horribly.

A few zanpakutos nodded in unison, gave a sigh of exhausted. Ever since Tensa told the samurai he has no memory about Senbonzakura anymore, Senbonzakura has gone a bit crazy, visiting Tensa's world every often, leaving the young Zangetsu freaked out and demanded a few zanpakutos to keep the Samurai away from him and his world.

Kazeshini scoffed, putting his scythe behind his neck."Come on.. there are a lot of zanpakuto you can always have.." The dark shadow-like zanpakuto said. "There are some hot chicks like Haineko, Katen Kyoukotsu, Sode no Shirayuki, oh and there's Saru too. Tensa is just being a brat. You should forget about him already."

"We refuse."

The female zanpakutos replied harshly at the same time.

Senbonzakura's ears twitched in annoyingly after he heard Kazeshini's nonsense suggestion and his insult about the beautiful young zanpakuto. He has a strong desire to break his sakazuki cup on his grip already.

"How can you say lowly about Tensa...?!" The Samurai hissed, his face still lay on the table.

"Oh boy... I've got a bad feeling about this.." Saru mumbled under her breathed, predicting Senbonzakura is about to do something stupid once he released his uncontrollable anger.

"How can you not see just how beautiful Tensa is?! You blind shadow!"

The samurai has finally exploded, breaking his sakazuki cup before he unsheathed his katana. Kazeshini doesn't really freaked the samurai intended to kill him. Instead, he licked his lips in amusingly, gripped his scythe blades to prepare a battle.

"Hold them tightly!" Zabimaru demanded.

A few zanpakutos held Senbonzakura's arms very tightly before he used his over-kill shikai in the bar.

Only Wabisuke able to stop Kazeshini doing on whatever the shadow-like zanpakuto planned on, in which, Hisagi's zanpakuto replied with a hissed of 'tch' before he took a bar.

Senbonzakura tried to struggle at the very tight hold from Zabimaru, Sode no Shirayuki, and a few zanpakutos.

"Let me go!" Senbonzakura demanded angrily. "That bastard needs a punishment! And Tensa needs me no matter how wrong he is!"

"No matter how many times you see him and forced him to remember you, he'll ended up thinks of you nothing but such a creepy stalker!"

After for like forever, the samurai has finally calmed himself down, eyes laid down on the broken sakazuki cup that he had just broke. Each shattered pieces of sakazuki cup reminded him of Tensa's and Ichigo's fragile heart.

How could he let it be that way?

How could his master be so harsh, especially toward Ichigo?

Once his drunken state has gone, he could felt he was having a little head-ache, but tried to endure it. Standing up from his place and began to take a leave from the bar after he wore his mask correctly.

"Senbonzakura, where do you think you're going?" Saru spoke. The rest of the zanpakutos still stuck in the bar to make sure the samurai wouldn't go bankai and destroyed this place.

Senbonzakura stopped walking then and replied with a little hesitation, which is, very unlike from the samurai.

"..I need to take a walk around the Soul Society. I want to be alone for a while." With that, Senbonzakura took a flash stepped, vanished in the bar.

The tone that the samurai used just now was filled with hurt and alone somehow. The rest of the zanpakutos wondered a little as to whether it must've the causes of the Sake Senbonzakura drank just now...

"Shall we follow him?" Saru suggested, Hebi replied with raising his shoulders, and shook his head slightly, not knowing what to do.

"You should follow Senbonzakura." Katen Kyokotsu finally answered, took a sip of a liquid of Sake then. "Who knows, he might destroy Soul Society to unleash his anger in the end." She chuckled at that despite it was a joke. But to Zabimaru, Senbonzakura would eventually do that if they didn't watch him closely.

Without any hesitation, Zabimaru left the bar as soon as possible. Only the Fukutaichou from 6th Division's zanpakuto knew Senbonzakura's true nature.

**_xxx_**

"So what should do now?" Saru began to speak as she and Hebi looking for the Samurai to make sure he wouldn't do something insane especially not entering Tensa's world, knowing that he had forbid Senbonzakura to enter his world anymore.

"Senbonzakura is really drivin' me crazy and at this rate, he would eventually make Tensa kills him instead of forbid him from seeing him anymore." the ape zanpakuto said with a loud sigh.

"What can we do? It's not that we can make them fall in love again. I bet Tensa will not hesitatedly saying no to us all." The pink-haired zanpakuto replied.

"Even so..." Saru murmured. "We can't let Senbonzakura be that way forever. After all, he's definitely falls in love with Tensa head-over-heels. He wouldn't give up when it comes on chasing what he desired for."

"Good point, then again, _how_ do we must let them fall in love with each other again? Getting a cupid? Tensa is a bit difficult to fall in love, you know."

"Well, Sode no Shirayuki had always been like a mother to Tensa. Pretty sure Tensa would listen to her, even when it comes about Senbonzakura."

"If the plan is not working?" Hebi questioned.

"If the plan is not working, we'll be... uh..." Saru sweated-dropping at the snake's question. "N.. No clue..."

With that, they sighed in unison, walking into Soul Society to find Senbonzakura.

"But you know..." Hebi began, putting his hand on his chin. "..how come Tensa couldn't remembered Senbonzakura, anyway? Even though he'd still remember us all."

"Who knows..."

"It's really bothered me somehow... about Tensa's reiatsu." Hebi spoke with a little hesitation. Saru remained quiet, looking down on the snake-like zanpakuto, still walking around in Soul Society. "Tensa's reiatsu really different than we often felt around him before he forgot Senbonzakura. ...I wonder if it has to do with his lost memory about him(Senbonzakura)."

"Even so, just who the hell would done that?" Saru finally questioned. "Never seen some enemy that could erase shinigamis' memories and all."

"That's true, that's true..."

With that unanswerable question they found, Zabimaru ignored it in the end, continued to find Senbonzakura and discussed about their plan on how to let Senbonzakura and Tensa fall in love once again.

**_xxx_**

"Niisama!" Rukia went toward to her brother as she saw the Captain of 6th Division is about to open the Senkaimon gate.

Her stoic brother stood there with his usual emotionless expression on his face, laid his cold grey orbs on his sister as he was waiting the gate opened.

"Where are you going, Niisama?" Rukia asked.

His answered then shocked her the most, widen her violet eyes in horrified:

"Return to Soul Society."

Wh-what?

Why?

Why would her brother returned to Soul Society without finding answer as to why Ichigo couldn't remember him? Aren't he worried about Ichigo as well? Why would her brother given up like that?

"Wh.. why?" the petite shinigami stuttered in confusing. That's the only word she could able to speak from her lips.

"Kurosaki Ichigo's odd behaviour is no longer my concern anymore. I do not have any reason to stay here any longer." The older Kuchiki's reason hurts her so much even when she knew that her brother was actually meant by Ichigo. "If it's true that Kurosaki Ichigo no longer remembers me nor he knew my existence in his life, then so be it. There's nothing we can do."

And there it was.

Another harsh answer she received from her brother.

It was very foolish of her for asking this to the raven; it was true after all that, her brother doesn't had a feeling for the orangette in the end.

He never had and he never will.

...Wait.

Rukia looked at her brother's eyes for quite while now in which, Byakuya replying with raised his eyebrow in confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Can... you repeat your answer, Niisama?"

At that, Byakuya gave another perplexed expression on his face and soon replying back, if that would make his sister happy:

"Kurosaki Ichigo's odd behaviour is not my—"

"No, no." Rukia stopped her brother in mid-sentences."The last one, brother."

Byakuya stared at her deeply, not knowing what does his sister intending to do, and so, finally replied with a little hesitation:

"If it's true that Kurosaki Ichigo no longer remembers me nor he knew my existence in his life, then so be it. There's nothing we can do."

As he finished that, he saw how her sister's violet orbs began eye wider than saucer, hands slowly putting on her lips as she definitely saw a ghost that she had never seen in her entire life!

When the stoic was about to ask what bothered the petite shinigami very much about that, Rukia muttered quietly:

"It makes sense already..."

The young Kuchiki looked up to her brother, making sure their eyes laid on each other."Niisama, I think I knew why Ichigo doesn't remember you..!"

The stoic captain couldn't helped but felt the need to wide his grey orbs in surprised already.

...She knew? She knew why the orangette doesn't remember him? But how?

Her grip then loosen from the older Kuchiki's arms, but her eyes still laid on her brother's that filled with determined.

"I'm pretty sure that.. Ichigo's memory of your existence must have forgotten already, Niisama."

Byakuya widen his grey orbs at his adoptive sister's prediction. Before he was about to speak, Rukia said it once more as she put her hand on her chin.

"...No. I don't think Ichigo completely forgotten of your existence. It was more like... his memory of your existence have been erase."

"Is that really possible?"

"N-Not quite, I have to be honest." The petite shinigami said. "I should talk about this to Urahara-san first."

Byakuya nodded then. "Fair enough. He might knew what's the causes Kurosaki Ichigo completely... not remembering of me nor my own existence."

Rukia replied with a very gentle smile that similar with Hisana. The older Kuchiki wondered whether this is the right choice. Would Hisana be happy about this too? To find a new happiness even without her?

"Oh, and Niisama." Rukia called her brother. "I would like to apologize for my own selfish wish, but... I want you to stay here a little longer." The petite shinigami bowed her brother in respectful.

"Rukia—"

"I understand how Ichigo's no longer of your concern anymore, but please, Ichigo might need you. Please, Niisama" Rukia pleaded, still bowing without looking into her brother's grey orbs.

It took a little while then the older Kuchiki replied with the beginning of sigh in heavily, but not annoyingly one:

"...Very well. I shall grant your wish then."

At that, Rukia finally looked up to her brother, once again, there was a very wide smile on her face.

"Thank you very much, Niisama!"

The petite shinigami said happily, taking a leave to find Urahara, leaving Byakuya stood there alone as the older Kuchiki intended to shut the Senkaimon gate.

Byakuya laid his steel grey eyes on the clear sky, wondering if he'll be able to be useful to bring the Shinigami Substitute into the usual Kurosaki Ichigo he once knew.

Even if he'll be able to bring him back, will the Kuchiki eventually falls in love with him just as Ichigo felt for him before the stoic rejecting his feeling?

"Hisana... are you watching me now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Apologized once more for taking a long time to write it. Not sure what to say anymore but hope you enjoy a new updated.<strong>


End file.
